Cheating Fate
by Uma-ZSakuranbo
Summary: If you were in his position, you'd go mad as well. PG13 for future chapters. I'll try to keep it from going R. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: The New Mutant

Disclaimer: I don't own didly squat except for David Smith a.k.a. Tarot. Don't sue me, since I really don't have anything worth taking from me in a court of law. Also, if you happen to be any of the people who own this stuff, feel free to contact me if you want to "buy" my character and use him in some episode(s) of X-Men: Evolution or Static Shock.  
  
Cheating Fate  
  
Prologue: The New Mutant  
  
Slowly walking through the halls of the institute, Kurt sighed. Everyone seemed a bit tense every now and then. This was not the greatest point in time to be living a mutant life among perfectly normal people. The only person who hadn't really changed was Wolverine. He pretty much kept the same attitude as usual. Some were not that surprised.  
  
Today, all of the other students were sleeping in. Xavier Allowed them to stay in bed, knowing how they would react if forced to go back to school. But there was another reason for this choice as well. He feared that their presence might disturb his efforts to bring in another lost soul. This new person had powers the professor had yet to fully comprehend, let alone properly label.  
  
Seated in his office, he looked at the 19 year old boy. His short black hair was parted straight down the middle. His left eye was lime green while his right eye was crimson. Held within his hands was a large, heavy book that looked centuries old. He didn't speak very often, for he seemed to be focused on watching something only he could see. He did, however, listen very carefully to every word that the Professor said to him.  
  
"David," Xavier spoke, "I'm sure that you'll be welcomed with open arms by everyone here at the institute."  
  
The young man suddenly glared, focused completely on the here and now. "Trust me," he whispered. "I've already seen the current possibilities, and the future holds plenty of potential for a disaster. something greatly devastating. And by the way, call me Tarot." 


	2. Chapter I: Unwelcome Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own didly squat, blah blah blah...  
  
Cheating Fate  
  
Chapter I: Unwelcome Interruption  
  
"I'd say it's about time I meet with this new kid," Wolverine growled as he stomped through the hall. He seemed real furious at the thought of having another mischievous little mutant running amuck. "I will not allow another newcomer to show up and mess around like all the others."  
  
As he stopped to throw open the door, he let out a short growl. He stared at the boy as several dozens of tarot cards floated in the air, orbiting around him. Each of his eyes glowed brightly as they stared back. He just stood there, silent for a moment.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," he whispered in a dark voice. "I've been expecting you, Logan."  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?!"  
  
A dark and twisted smile appeared on his face. "I have seen your past. It's almost as if I had been there. yes. I saw your life before those claws became a part of it. I saw the life story of Apocalypse. I saw the fall of many empires. I saw the one time Professor Xavier failed to help a mutant. But that's not all. I have seen your fate."  
  
The door suddenly slams shut. Wolverine knew this couldn't be good. He glared at the boy and growled angrily. That only mad him even more pleased. The cards slowly began to change their floating pattern. Soon, Wolverine was surrounded.  
  
"I AM YOUR FATE!!!"  
  
***************************  
  
A huge scream began to echo throughout the institution. Most of the students thought Wolverine was just getting pissed off again. He seemed to do that sometimes. Jean was in the kitchen with Beast and Storm.  
  
"Guys, is it just me or did that sound like trouble?"  
  
"We'd better go check up on things," Beast responded to Jean. "You should go get the Professor."  
  
***************************  
  
Storm gasped as she looked at the floor of the room. Beast bowed his head in respect, amazed that such a thing was possible. "Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him."  
  
"This is NO time for quoting Shakespear," Storm yelled as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Wolverine is dead!" 


End file.
